The Second Shower
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Another Meteor shower in Smallville! Will someone come down to Earth? Or will Clark continue to be alone? Plez Plez Plez RR.
1. Found

AN: This is my third fanfic! It was inspired by my good friend DD, or, co-written actually! bff!  
  
I have been updating my stories almost every day. Well one, I haven't updated in four days. Because I wrote two more chapters in my other story so it all evens out. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and 4 all of you out there who don't read the summaries...  
THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SUPERGIRL!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville! Though I wish I did! :D  
  
The Kent's were all seated in the living room, eating Ice Cream, and watching the evening news.  
  
'This just in! There is another meteor shower heading to Earth! The exact location, is not yet pinpointed. More on this story, as it develops.'  
  
"Did they say, meteor shower?" Martha Kent asked.  
"You don't think..."Jonathon started off. Remembering what happened last time a meteor shower hit.  
"No, it can't be, everyone else is dead." Clark said, he tried to put on a convincing face. But he couldn't help but wonder. It would be really cool if someone else like him came to Earth. He wouldn't feel so alone anymore.  
  
'Attention citizens. The location of the meteors has been confirmed. They are heading to Smallville Kansas! The meteor capital of the world. If you live in Smallville, I'd be heading to the storm cellar if I were you. In other news...'  
  
Jonathon turned off the television set. "Come on, we have to get to the storm cellar."  
"Dad, maybe I should head out and look around, you know, just to be sure." Clark said. Really hoping something like what happened last time, happened again. This would be one time when history repeated itself, where it wouldn't be a bad thing.  
"No Clark, I don't want you stranded out in the middle of the cornfield surrounded by meteor rock, and getting hurt, and then being found and taken to the hospital where they'll do who knows what to you! Maybe when the shower passes, we can check it out." Jonathon said. He sounded firm. Clark knew it would be useless to argue. He had already lost. He sulkily followed his parents down to shelter. Even though, it wasn't really much of a protection from meteors, it was the best they had, besides, they had him to protect them. After they were all inside, Jonathon closed the cellar down. Clark looked over to where the spaceship used to lie. Though he wasn't quite sure exactly, after he blew up the cellar and ship, his dad had to build a new one, which he had only done recently. Which it was a very good thing he did.  
  
Chloe Sullivan saved her file on the computer. She picked up her purse and turned to leave. On the way out, she tripped. Her purse spilled out everywhere. It took her a few minutes to gather up all her belongings. She locked up the Torch and began to walk home. After she had walked a few blocks, something felt strange to her. The whole city seemed deserted. Where is everybody? She would call her Dad and Lana at home, but her dad drove Lana to Metropolis for her horseback riding finals. They wouldn't be home until tomorrow. The wind was blowing in the blonde reporters face. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It seemed like everyone just got up and left town. But even if it was Friday, the whole town just couldn't get up and go on vacation. Could they? Chloe decided to take a shortcut home through the cornfield. (I have no idea where Chloe's home is in relation to the cornfield so just go with it.) Suddenly she heard a loud eruption behind her. She looked behind her, there was a large meteor laying in a crater behind her. Her heart started racing. Her body flooded with fear. She began blindly running through the cornfield. There were meteors falling in all directions. She was just barely escaping their blasts.  
  
Everything seemed to be calming. Chloe seemed basically ok. Her hair was a mess, the heel off one of her shoes had broken off. She had a few cuts and scrapes, but she was, for the most part, alright. Yes, physically, she was fine, but mentally, she was a psychotic mess. It was a miracle she was alive. But, then again, this wasn't the first time she had narrowly escaped an early grave. But hey, at least this time, she had done it, this time, all on her own, with no help from town hero, Clark Kent. She felt a little proud of herself. Yet somehow selfish, he risked his life all those times for her. He didn't do it to show off. He didn't want glory. He just was trying to be a good friend. Chloe mentally lectured herself for feeling that she could be just as good as him. Chloe sighed. She began her long walk, or limp rather, she was still a little beat up, home.  
This will make an excellent front-page edition to the Torch. Thought Chloe. But she was too tired to think about any of it now. A few minutes later, she tripped over a very large rock. It didn't feel like a meteor. Chloe got up to see what she had tripped over. She gasped. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. A spaceship! Lying out in the middle of the cornfield! This was way too strange. Even for Smallville standards. Chloe, by habit, took out her camera and began taking snapshots. She suddenly stopped taking pictures. She heard faint crying, coming from somewhere near by. Chloe followed where the sound was coming from. There, sitting against the other side of the spaceship, sat a little girl, whimpering. She was dressed in all white, she didn't even notice Chloe standing there, she seemed enthralled in her own sadness. "Excuse me, are you ok?" Chloe asked, her concern for the girl, seemed to overthrow the fact that it was perfectly obvious that it was her spaceship. The girl looked up with pathetic eyes at Chloe.  
"My mommy sent me here all by myself. I'm scared." The little girl whispered. She burst out in tears again. The sympathetic feeling Chloe, offered for the girl to come home with her. She nodded. Chloe looked over at the spaceship.  
"What shall we do with your ship?" The little girl looked over at the ship, she nodded slightly, as if she had spoken to it, the ship began floating. The little girl started walking a little. Obedient, the ship began to follow her. Chloe took the little girl's hand in hers and they began to walk to her house.  
  
Monday  
"Hey Clark, could you help me with something?" Chloe asked from the Torch.  
"Sure Chloe." Clark said. He was still a little bummed about not finding anything from the meteor shower.  
"Could you come over after school, I need to show you something."  
"Ok, about 4:00 ok, I have some things I have to do for my mom."  
"Four is fine Clark see you there." Clark left the Torch.  
  
After School  
  
Clark walked in the door to his house after school. Most students had barely even got two feet away from the school. Clark had ran home at super speed. Whatever Chloe wanted to show him, seemed important, and he didn't want to stand her up, again. Like he did to everyone. "Hi Clark." Clark's mother called from doing the dishes.  
"Hey mom, do you need any help with anything?" Clark asked. He hoped she would say no, he still had homework, and in case whatever Chloe wanted to show him took a while, he wanted time to get it done.  
"No, I don't think so. Oh but you could fix the fence, your father backed into it this morning." Martha said. She smiled. Clark dropped his backpack down on the Kitchen floor and ran off outside at super speed. His mother laughed a little and went back to the dishes. But, she only got one done before Clark was back standing there again.  
"All done mom, got homework." He ran off again. Martha laughed a little more at her speedy son. Clark went up to the loft. He sat down and started on his homework.  
He finally finished his homework. "Stupid History." Clark muttered to himself. He glanced at the Clock. [3:59] He was going to be late! He ran back towards the house. His parents were sitting in the Kitchen talking, most likely about finances, but Clark was going too fast to really notice what his parents were saying. "Hi Mom. Hi dad. Bye mom. Bye dad. Going over to Chloe's be back later." He ran off again.  
"Was that Clark?" Jonathon asked Martha. He had barely even stopped to say what he was saying.  
"Yes dear, that was him. I believe he said... hi mom. Hi dad. Bye mom. Bye dad. Going to Chloe's, be back later."  
"How in the world, do you understand him while he is talking that fast?" Jonathon asked.  
"Practice."  
  
Clark rang the doorbell at Chloe's house. "Be right there Clark, Chloe called from inside. Clark stood there. It sounded like Chloe was talking to someone. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help listening.  
"Chloe, do you really think this Clark guy can help me find my brother KAL-EL? My mom said he lived somewhere in Smallville."  
"Well Laney, I'm pretty sure he can he's..." Clark had stopped listening. His mouth was wide open, and he was hanging onto the porch railing for support. Did whoever Chloe was talking to say, KAL-EL? He breathing got a little heavier. He started to feel a little excited. Could that girl have meant him? Could it be he's not really alone anymore? Clark got butterflies in his stomach. He laughed a little at himself for being nervous. The door started opening. Clark forced himself to put on a straight face. "Come on in Clark, there's someone I want you to meet." Clark followed Chloe into the living room. A little girl was standing there waiting. She took one look at Clark, ran up and started hugging him.  
"KAL-EL." She whispered. Clark smiled a little bit. Maybe they were talking about him. Just then, something dawned on Clark.  
"You're not dead, are you?" Laney giggled a little. Chloe hit Clark.  
"Clark!" she whispered.  
"No, I'm not dead, before the planet blew up, mommy and daddy took my cells, I should've been born a lot earlier but, anyway they put them in hibernation, or they froze them. About 6 years ago, they thawed them out, and they recently sent me to Earth, to live with my brother."  
"What planet are you from?" Chloe asked her little guest.  
"Krypton." Clark and Laney said together. Chloe looked over at Clark. How did he know? Clark looked down at his feet.  
"Clark hoe did you know that?" Chloe asked.  
"Lucky guess? You know, maybe I should take her home to my house Chloe"  
"No, Clark, I found her, shouldn't she stay with me?! Every time I find something interesting, you take over and become Mr. Hero. Why did I even ask you to help?"  
"I think you owe her the truth." Laney said to her brother.  
"About what?" Chloe asked the two of them. Clark sighed.  
"I don't think she can handle the truth." Clark said. Trying not to look at Chloe.  
"I don't think you give her enough credit." Laney said. She smiled at her older brother and nodded.  
"Ok, I'll try. Chloe I don't know how to say this but...but I...oh I can't say it, Laney, you can."  
"Chloe, this is my brother KAL-EL." Laney said, giving Clark another hug. Chloe looked at Clark, like, like she didn't believe what Laney had just said.  
"Then that means you're an..." Chloe started off, lost for words.  
"Alien." Clark said. "Maybe I should go." Clark said, he turned to leave.  
"No wait Clark! Don't leave! Even if you are an alien, you're still the same person. You are still Clark Kent, my best friend." Clark smiled at Chloe.  
"Wow, I didn't think you would take it this well."  
"Well, I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't find Laney and gotten used to the whole Alien thing. Although I must admit I'm a little freaked out." Chloe smiled at the two of them. They did look a lot alike. "Clark, I think you should take her home. She is your sister after all."  
"Thanks Chloe. Everyone else on the planet is dead. I have no more family. Now I actually feel like I'm not all alone anymore." Chloe put her arm around her friend.  
"You'll never be alone Clark." Clark, Laney, and Chloe, began walking back towards Clark's.  
  
AN: Hey every1, hope u like it! ( I was going 4 longer, but I'm going to Disney land next week! I want to update once for all 3 stories before Friday. So I won't be updating for a little over a week. Get back next weekend. But, it's a five -hour drive, so I'll try to write. Anyway, it's Wednesday night and I still have two stories left. See u in a week! 


	2. Explaination

AN: Hi people! Thanks to all of u who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I am soooooo tired from vacation. But, I did write a lot. (Unfortunately not 4 this story.) I wrote more for An Understanding w/ the Ultimate Price. But since no one seems to be taking the time to review, ok one person, but it wasn't a very good review. Not even 4 Switch. I decided, not to update unless I get one, good review. So, if u want chapter 3, review! It only takes a few seconds. And it really makes a difference. Anyway, any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I'm not completely positive where I'm going w/ this. Enjoy chapter 3! Oh, and just to let you know, this is set somewhere in the middle of the fourth season, except, all the cliffhangers didn't happen. (  
  
It was an awkward walk home for everyone. Chloe, still hadn't taken in the fact that Clark, her best friend, was an alien. Clark, was still getting over the fact that he had a sister. He was going to kill Jor-El for not telling him. Laney, was still taking in all of Earth. She was running through her English Lara had been teaching her in her mind. She missed her mom. She had never met her dad. KAL-EL, aka Clark, didn't seem to like him very much.  
"So... Laney, how do you know so much English?" Clark asked.  
"Lara taught me."  
"You've actually met her? I've only met Jor-El."  
"You've never actually met her?"  
"No, what's she like?"  
"Oh she's wonderful! She is so sweet and kind, and she misses you very much. What is Jor-El like?"  
"Why did you get the nice parent?" Clark complained.  
"That bad?" Laney asked  
"Worse."  
"So, did each of you, like get a parent to watch over you?" Chloe asked. Wanting to get into the conversation.  
"I guess." Laney said.  
"If you call what Jor-El did watching over and taking care of me."  
"What exactly did he do?" Chloe asked. Laney nodded as if she wanted to know too.  
"Well, he kidnapped me, nearly killed my dad, made me try to conquer the Earth, killed my unborn sibling, put my mom in the hospital, took over some other girls body to try to make me come with him, and, sent the meteor shower to Smallville, which wouldn't be such a bad thing if one didn't blow up Lana's parents. Oh, and he never told me I had a sister." Clark took a deep breath. There was a lot of stuff. He was out of breath.  
"Parent of the year." Chloe commented sarcastically. They were nearing the Kent's house. Clark stopped. "Clark what's wrong?"  
"How are we supposed to tell them? And what about her staying with us? How can we adopt her? I mean, what are we supposed to tell the people, we find her out in the cornfield?" He paused. That all sounded familiar for some reason.  
"Well, what did your parents do last time?" Chloe asked.  
"I think Lionel Luthor helped, or bribed them actually, maybe they have another idea." Clark looked over at Laney. She hadn't said much. She looked like she was in deep thought "Uh... are you ok?" She looked up.  
"Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Clark wasn't convinced but he shrugged it off, for the moment. They walked in the door. Clark could already see his parents' reactions. Are you sure, maybe it's someone trying to get to you... something along those lines.  
"Hello Clark, Chloe. Who's this?"  
"This is... she's..." Clark took a deep breath. He couldn't tell them. He decided to be straight forward with it. "Mom, Dad, this is my..."  
"She's his sister." Chloe finished. Clark shot a glare over at Chloe. "Well you were taking too long."  
"What do you mean your sister, I mean are you sure, and Chloe..." Martha started. Jonathon just kept looking at Clark and Laney. They did look a lot alike.  
"Maybe we should explain a little more to you." Clark said. Him, his parents, Chloe, and Laney, went into the living room, while the three kids attempted to tell them about the situation. Laney started.  
"Well shortly after my parents sent KAL-EL to Earth, my mom had me. We have children different on Krypton, so they were unaware that they were even going to have another child. It was too late to make another spaceship to save me. And I was too young, I wouldn't survive the journey. So, my parents found a way to sort of put me, or my cells rather, in hibernation. About six years earlier, they thawed me out. Lara has been teaching me these past years. A few days ago, my mom said it was time for me to go live with my brother, KAL-EL, here on Earth."  
"I'll take it from here." Chloe said. Laney nodded and just kind of leaned on Clark. He put his arm around her. "Yesterday, after I was finished with the Torch, I began to walk home. The town seemed deserted. I had no idea the meteor shower was coming. And since no one even knew I was at the Torch working, no one warned me. As I was walking the meteor shower hit. I'm fine." She said answering the horrified looks on the Kent's faces. "Shortly after, I found Laney and her ship. She kept going on about how she needed to find her brother KAL-EL. So this morning I asked Clark to come over and help me with something. Since he usually helps me out with the weird stuff that happens here, and since Pete moved. I thought maybe he could help." She stopped. Everyone kept looking at her. "Clark, this is where you come in."  
"Oh. I went over to Chloe's, and heard her talking to someone. And then one of them mentioned KAL-EL. That was a little uncomfortable. Anyway, I went inside and Laney took one look at me and began hugging me. Then, she convinced me to explain to Chloe what was going on. Plus it was the only way Chloe would let her stay with me. Then we, came here."  
"Well, we have to let her stay here." Martha said, she looked over at Jonathon.  
"Well, it worked out last time." He smiled up at his seventeen-year- old son. It seemed like only yesterday that they took him in. He then turned to Chloe. "You do realize what a big responsible knowing this secret is."  
"That's my dad's way of saying welcome to the family." Clark said.  
"Boy, you think you two could be a little more original." Martha laughed slightly. Clark looked down at his little sister. She had fallen asleep in his lap. She looked so cute and innocent. Martha took her upstairs to put her to bed, Clark could sleep on the couch.  
"Dad, what are we going to do about adopting her?"  
"Actually, my cousin, Lois, has an Aunt in Edge City that could work something out for you. Lois owes me anyway." Chloe mentioned.  
"That would be great if you could look into that Chloe." Mr. Kent said. He thought of Lionel Luthor. Then he thought about how much he hated him. Chloe said goodnight, and that she'd be over in the morning. Martha came back downstairs. It took a while for everyone to settle down, they ended up going to bed much later than normal.  
It seemed like Clark had just gone to sleep when his mom was waking him up. "Clark, I've already told you twice. Get up! You still have school today." Clark groaned. He rolled over. Laney, who had been up for a while already, jumped on top of her big brother.  
"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Come on KAL-EL, greet the day! Isn't day wonderful? I've never seen day before! Come on, don't waste it! Get up!" she continued to jump on him. Yesterday she seemed a nervous wreck. But now that she gotten used to this, which she did surprisingly quickly, she was going a mile a minute.  
"Ok, I'm up." He picked up his little sister and put her down next to him. She giggled. Martha came back into the living room.  
"Come on you two, breakfast is ready." Clark got up, slowly, and started to walk to the kitchen. Laney followed. Laney was really amazed by breakfast. She seemed to like it too. She had four pancakes, two eggs, and three glasses of milk. Jonathon came downstairs for breakfast. He noticed Laney's many empty plates.  
"Whoa, slow down there."  
"Mom are we going to enroll her in school?" Clark asked, just finishing his breakfast.  
"Of course, why shouldn't we? But I believe we're going to wait until we've adopted her." There was a knock at the door. It was Chloe.  
"Hi Chloe!" Laney said.  
"Good morning Chloe." Clark said.  
"Come on Clark, we still have school." Chloe said. "I thought we could walk, so maybe we can talk a little bit. I'm still a little clueless."  
"Sure Chloe." Clark went upstairs to change for school.  
"Did you talk to your cousin Chloe?" Jonathon asked.  
"Oh, yes I did. She said, her Aunt said they could work something out, without having to know too much. They're coming to down tomorrow. Lois said she'd been meaning to come visit me anyway." Chloe smiled. Clark came back downstairs.  
"Ok, Chloe, let's go." Clark and Chloe began to walk to school.  
"So, how is she adapting?"  
"She actually is doing really well. You should have seen what she had for breakfast."  
"Why, what did she have? When I had her for the weekend, so was so shy. She didn't eat a thing."  
"She had four pancakes, two eggs and three glasses of milk."  
"Wow, she acts like she's never eaten before in her life."  
"Uh, she hasn't."  
"Oh."  
"Chloe, what did you tell your dad and Lana about her?"  
"Actually, something happened in Metropolis, the horse show thingy was postponed 'till Monday, they just got home this morning, they don't know a thing."  
"That's good."  
"So what else is different about you two?"  
"Well we kind of have special...powers."  
"What kind of powers."  
"Well, I have super hearing, super strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, super speed, invulnerability. And I've flown a couple of times."  
"Does Laney have these powers too?"  
"No, she most likely has speed and strength, I always had that. But I never got the rest of my powers until just recently. But then again, girl kryptonians may develop differently then boys do." They approached the school. Clark and Chloe abruptly stopped talking, no one else could hear. They began to go on with their days as normally as possible.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Jonathon had left for work and it was just Martha and Laney home alone. "What do we do now?" the little girl asked.  
"Well, I have a few chores to do around the house. You could watch TV if you'd like. Then maybe afterwards I can take you shopping."  
"Can I help you with your chores?" Laney looked up at Martha, with big, pleading eyes.  
"If you want. I could sure use the help."  
"Doesn't KAL-EL and Jonathon help you?" Martha laughed.  
"I wish." Martha began showing Laney what she could do to help. She caught on rather quickly. Together they finished twice as fast. [12:00] Martha and Laney collapsed on the couch. "Would you like a sandwich Laney?"  
"I would love a sandwich." Martha smiled down at the adorable little girl who had just entered their lives, and went to make her a sandwich.  
  
Clark and Chloe came home from school and entered the Kent's kitchen. There was no one there. They set their backpacks down on the floor. "Mom! Laney! Anyone home?" Clark called.  
"Hey Clark, look at this." There was a note on the refrigerator.  
  
Clark,  
Took Laney shopping, be home later.  
Mom  
"Well, I guess we should start on our homework. We can see if Laney has any abilities when they get home." Chloe suggested. Clark sighed, but nodded in agreement. There was nothing better to do anyway.  
It took them about an hour to finally finish. They had gotten loaded with homework that day. They heard the front door close. Laney and Martha were back from the store. Laney was in a very hyper mood. She had loved shopping. She came running into the living room with a big bag in her hands and a bigger smile on her face. "Chloe, KAL-EL, look what I got!" The little girl eagerly showed off all her new clothes with a great deal of excitement. Chloe took her upstairs to help her put her clothes away. Clark turned to talk to his mom.  
"So it looks like you two had fun."  
"Yes, she seemed to really enjoy it."  
"Mom, where is Laney going to start sleeping? I don't know if I can take another night on the sofa."  
"I guess she can move into the spare room once we clean out all of the junk that's in it..." Clark stood in front of his mother with a huge pile of stuff in his arms. She couldn't even see her son's face behind it all.  
"Where do you want all the junk?"  
"In the attic I guess." Clark ran off and returned in a matter of milliseconds.  
"Was the couch that uncomfortable?"  
"It wasn't that bad, but it was nothing compared to a good old bed." Chloe and Laney came back downstairs. Chloe had a look of pure shock. "Did I scare you?"  
"Well when the room goes from full of clutter, to perfectly clean in two seconds, wouldn't you expect me to be a little startled?" Clark began laughing. "It's not funny Clark! Weren't we going see if Laney had any abilities yet?"  
"Sorry Chloe. Come on Laney." Chloe and Clark led her outside. "Ok, let's start with..."  
"Super Strength." Laney finished her older brother's sentence.  
"How did you know that?"  
"I read your mind."  
"You what?"  
"I read your mind. All Kryptonian girls can do this."  
"What else can Kryptonian girls do?"  
"Most of the same things boys can, like speed, strength, which I have, x-ray vision, ice breath..."  
"Ice breath?!?!?"  
"Of course, don't you have yours yet?"  
"Uh... no."  
"What else can you do?" Chloe asked.  
"Levitation, invisibility, and I can walk through things."  
"Well if you start to experience any of these, you can always come to us. We can help."  
"I know."  
"How fast do girls get their powers?"  
"About one year earlier than the boys do, but even though I was in hibernation, my powers continued to develop, so I will probably start getting them soon. I already got my mind reading." Martha Kent came outside and motioned them in for dinner. Clark and Laney said goodbye to Chloe.  
"I'll come by after school with Lois and her Aunt."  
"Ok Chloe, see you tomorrow." Clark put his arm around his little sister and they began to walk back towards the house, just as the sun set over the horizon.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this new installment. I had a lot of fun writing it. It's not as long as I hoped it to be. But what can I do? I just had a major writers block. Anyway, I'll be seeing you all later.  
  
Anarra- Glad you liked it, thanks for the awesome review. It made me feel like I did a good job.  
  
Clark Kent's Girl- Thanks for the review. Sorry if I confused you.  
  
IloveClark2-Hey BFF, thanks for my first review on this story. Hope to you see u soon. 


End file.
